


Pierwsza

by juana_a



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Arthurian, Celtic Mythology & Folklore, Celts, F/M, First Time, Sex
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-29
Updated: 2012-05-29
Packaged: 2017-11-06 06:28:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/415807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juana_a/pseuds/juana_a
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Morgana, Artur, zbyt dużo wina i magia święta Beltaine, to nigdy nie jest dobra kombinacja.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pierwsza

**Author's Note:**

> napisane w odpowiedzi na prompt _Morgana/Arthur, if you want to touch me just a little bit, you better use your smallest left hand_ Akzseinga na [pornobicie 2012](http://multifandom-pl.livejournal.com/616689.html) na [multifandom_pl](http://multifandom-pl.livejournal.com)

— Podaj mi lewą rękę.

Artur nie reaguje, zbyt zajęty zlizywaniem cienkiej strużki potu spływającego wzdłuż jej kręgosłupa. Czuje słony smak potu na języku, którego koniuszek powoli przesuwa się w dół, niżej i niżej.

— Lewa ręka, Artur — dopomina się Morgana, a jemu kończą się jej plecy, więc prostuje się, opiera podbródek na jej barku i podaje jej lewą rękę.

Ujmuje jego dłoń w swoją i kładzie ją na swojej lewej piersi, którą obejmuje delikatnie. Morgana zamyka oczy i odchyla głowę do tyłu, opiera się o niego, przenosząc na niego ciężar swojego ciała. Ośmielony jej reakcją Artur zaczyna pieścić ją lekko, Morgana wzdycha, obraca głowę i całuje go: wolno i długo, jakby cały czas na ziemi należał do nich.

(Artur ma piętnaście lat, kiedy po raz pierwszy kładzie się z naznaczoną przez bogów kapłanką. Wtedy jeszcze potrafią się śmiać na zawołanie i żadne z nich nie jest świadome ról, jakie przyjdzie im odegrać. Żadne z nich nie jest świadome, że właśnie piszą historię.)

Kiedy w końcu muszą zaczerpnąć oddech, Morgana odwraca się. Klęczy na łóżku twarzą do niego, naga do pasa, jej biodra i nogi ukryte pod nową, uszytą specjalnie na to Betlaine suknią, zarys jej piersi ledwo widoczny w oświetlonej jedynie światłem księżyca komnacie. W tej chwili wydaje się być niedostępną Boginią, o której w sekrecie przed królem opowiadała mu stara piastunka.

— Podaj mi swoją lewą rękę — szepcze znowu Morgana i tym razem Artur odpowiada od razu.

Kładzie sobie ją w pasie, unosi się i pozwala mu zsunąć suknię z bioder. Wyswobodzona śmieje się, łapie go za rękę i ciągnie za sobą w dół. Przez chwilę leżą tylko, prawie bez ruchu, niemal wstrzymując oddech, bojąc się zniszczyć tę dziwnie magiczną chwilę. Ale wkrótce Morgana się niecierpliwi, a on jest zbyt ciekaw, więc całuje ją, najpierw usta (powoli i długo), potem szyja (czuje jej przyspieszony puls pod wargami) i obojczyki. Klęka obok i niepewnie pochyla się nad nią, czekając na jakiś znak, jak to kiwnięcie głową, którym daje mu swoje ciche przyzwolenie. Obejmuje wargami jej sutek, ona wygina się i mruczy jak kotka.

Ale to Morgana, wiecznie żywa, niecierpliwa, ciskająca gromy Morgana, nic nie zadowala ją na długo, ciągle pranie nowości i chce zrywać zakazane owoce, odkrywać świat.

— Mmm… Nie chciałabym cię pospieszać, ale czy mógłbyś… — zaczyna i sugestywnie rozchyla nogi w zapraszającym geście.

Ostatecznie to on leży, a ona siada na nim okrakiem, rozbawiona jego nieśmiałością i zbyt dużą ilością wina. Artur myśli, że może by się obraził, gdyby tylko nie chciał tego tak bardzo, gdyby ona nie była w tej chwili tak piękna, gdyby tylko…

— Nie myśl — mówi Morgana, kładąc mu palec na ustach. Kołysze się delikatnie, szukając właściwego rytmu. Jej ciemne włosy kaskadą opadają na jej lewą pierś, wyraźnie odcinając się na tle jej bladej skóry. Z jej lekko otwartych ust wydobywają się tylko ciche jęki i krótkie westchnięcia. Artur przelotnie zastanawia się, czyj oddech jest szybszy.

(Wiele lat później dużo czasu zajmie Morganie odpowiedzenie na pytanie, które zada jej Ginewra.

 _Dlaczego tak bardzo mnie nienawidzisz?_ )

Jego dłonie zaciskają się na jej biodrach, jej palce na jego nadgarstkach.

(Wiele lat później odpowie, szykującej się na swoją noc poślubną królowej.

 _Ja miałam go pierwsza._ )

Zamyka oczy. Nie myśli.


End file.
